The Forsaken (Discontinued)
by TricksterGabe
Summary: Will stay up but discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N.  
So yeah, we can establish that I suck at keeping promises. I decided to not wait until I finished Aftermath, to begin on the sequel for I won the fight but I lost the war, mostly because I couldn't wait myself. *Blushes like a school girl*  
So anyway, so many thank you to those that reviewed on the last chapter of I won the fight but I lost the war.  
This story will be longer, it will touch many things and I hope that the chapters will be a little longer too.  
The series will be named Crimson Roses for reasons that will come to light later.**

 **A note on why Scott acts the way he does is that if you look at what I have put him through from a mental point of view than he's bound to have some mental issues and scars. He was abused from childhood and into early teenager years. He was abandoned by people he considered friend because he killed. He also had a wound that he refused to let heal because he was drowning in guilt. He had a very small support system. He was then raped by an old friend and then killed said friend out of anger. He's confused and angry at himself and lets that anger out on people around him.**

Chapter one.  
Wind of change.

" _When you have lost hope, you have lost  
everything. And when you think all is lost, when  
all is dire and bleak, there is always hope."_ _  
_ _―_ _Pittacus Lore_ _,_ _I Am Number Four_

Scott POV.

He didn't know what had happened. Well he did but he didn't want to think about it, not when everything was so peaceful and painless. He didn't want to think about Derek's face when he told Araya to end it, the devastation that he saw in his Alpha's face, the sheer pain in his eyes. Isaac, God he didn't want to think about what he felt, it was too painful, too much.

He let out a groan and rolled to his side, why was the pain suddenly back?

He felt hands on his body and couldn't help but shy away from the touch, the things Theo did to him was still too fresh in his mind, so was the fact that he had killed another person. He felt no remorse about having killed Theo, it was the way he had done so, that repelled him, that he had been able to kill one he had once called friend.

"Scott," a voice far away sounded and he groaned again.

He could hear more now, suddenly everything had become twice as loud and twice as sharper to his senses, it was like when he got bitten all over again.

"When will he wake up?" a voice asked.

"When he's ready they said," another voice sounded. His wolf perked up at the sound of it and he went into a frenzy to get near it, clawing at the floor and making broken sounds at the back of his throat.

Suddenly the hands were back on his, easing him down again despite that he strained against their touch. He began trashing and he could feel his claws coming out, scratching the hands that were holding him down.

"Derek!?" a panicked voice sounded, he wanted to soothe it; make it happy again, not like this, not sad.

"I know Isaac, step back for now." The voice came from the one that was holding him down. He tried to trash out of the hands but the other wolf was simply too strong. When his mind registered that, all fight left him; it had to be an Alpha, a strong one at that. His wolf rumbled, it would be able to protect him, him and his mate.

"Derek POV.

He sighed in relief when the trashing's stopped. He looked at Scott's open eyes, they were a bright blue, had been like that since he had opened them.

He heard a rumble come from deep in the pup's chest and tightened his hold on him just to be sure.

He blinked in surprise when Scott bared his neck and changed his body language to completely submissive. It made his own eyes bleed crimson and he looked back at Isaac, the teen had puffy eyes and his cheeks were wet from tears, Derek had told him what had happened.

He nodded at Scott, "He needs it."

He sighs and turns his head to look at Scott again. The beta had closed his eyes. He shook his head and let his fangs come out, before gently lowering them against Scott throat. Without a warning, he snaps his jaws around flesh, hands quickly trying to soothe the pain the bite resulted.

He leaned back in a crunch again and looked at Scott, the teen didn't move.

The door to the room clicked and a big man entered with a tray of food, it was clear he had been sent.

"Food. Is he stable?"

Derek shook his head and answered "I don't know, I want to talk with Araya."

The man nods and sets the tray with food on a nearby table.

"At least they are treating us nice," Isaac says and shrugs his shoulders, the gesture making Derek snort and laugh a little.

"Yeah," he answers.

He laid a hand on Scott's shoulder and gave a light shake. The motion caused Scott's eyes to snap open again but as soon as his eyes found Derek's, the Alpha could see him relax again, his eyes dimming back to brown.

"Wanna eat buddy?" he asks and points towards the food.

Scott shook his head and looked disgusted at his hands, "I killed him."

Derek sighed and looked at Isaac shortly before looking back down at Scott.

"Yes. And I know that this is the last thing you want to speak about but why the hell did you try to die!?" he almost roared at the beta, Scott whimpering and tried to create some distance to the Alpha.

"Why are we here?" Scott asks, trying to steer the conversation elsewhere.

Derek was about to answer but Isaac came first, "Because that the hunters have decided that we can be of use to them, they let you live for the cost of us helping catch Gerard again."

Scott's lips turned up in a silent snarl but the wolf dimmed as soon as Derek flashed his eyes at him, making him look down in submission.

"You are unstable Scott, more now than ever. Araya are fond of you for reasons she won't tell us. She will train you and Isaac as she would train her hunters that are the price we have to pay to live." He told Scott who had gotten paler and paler by the second.

Scott looked down in the ground again but Derek could hear the growl coming from deep in the teen's chest. He motioned for Isaac to come forward and said lowly, "Be there for him, he needs you right now, okay."

Isaac nods and Derek turns around when the youngest wolf reaches Scott.

Isaac POV.

He sits down on the floor beside Scott, the older wolf sitting slumped together and not looking at him, he can hear the heavy breathing like he's fighting for the control that once came so easy for him.

"I'm not mad," he starts. Scott finally looks at him.

"I wanted it to end."

Isaac smiles and says something he remembers that Scott once said to him.

"Sometimes ending are just new beginnings Scotty," he says and smiles a little.

"Are you trying to seduce me Izi?" Scott smiles as he plays along, both of them ignoring Derek's strangled cough behind them.

"If it helps taking things of your mind, then yes, I'm seducing you." He raised his eyebrows and shoots Scott a dirty look, "Is it working?" he asks before he thinks Derek finally got enough cause the Alpha chose that moment to step forward and trying hard not to laugh.

"No sex." Is all he says before he turns around and walk away again.

The mood between them gets dark again. He crawls over to sit right beside his mate and slowly lays his arm around Scott's shoulder and leans forward to kiss his neck, making Scott sigh softly and relax into his grip.

Isaac allows a smile and pulls the other teen into his lap and fully hugs him.

"I know you don't want to talk about what have happened Scott, but when you want to try, I'm right here beside you, and I'm not walking away," he whispers into the older teen's ear.

He feels Scott shiver in his arms and give his arms a small squeeze for reassurance.

"I'm going to talk with Derek," he says and moves Scott off his lap and sits him against the wall before he stand up and moved to stand beside their Alpha.

"Do we have free pass or are we their prisoners?"

Derek shakes his head and walked over to sit on the bed before he answers, "Or not. Araya wants to talk with all us before she does anything. She also wants to train you and Scott, when I don't know, but." Derek shrugs his shoulders and Isaac sees him look at Scott.

Derek POV.

"I don't know what to do Isaac." He admits tiredly, "She says she's letting us go free, but when is another question." He added to the beta.

"Then ask her, tell her what you think and what you want, to it tomorrow when she comes to see us again." He could hear that Isaac was trying to offer comfort but right now he just needed to know what was going to happen, not for his own sake but for the two betas. Isaac who was now again looking at Scott like the older teen was his entire world and Scott who was looking straight back at him with fire burning in his eyes.

He watched Scott as it happened, the way the teen's muscles tensed and his eyes suddenly became fixated on the door to the hallway. It didn't mean that he got time to react when Scott suddenly jumped for the door, reaching halfway before Derek saw Isaac jump in front of him with a snarl and eyes glowing golden.

He was about to yell to Isaac that he should step back, when Scott turned sharply around and he was faced with a very angry beta. He snarled and his eyes bleed crimson as he tried to make the teen wolf back down again but to no use.

"Back down Scott!" he snarled and snapped his teeth at the pup. Scott answered by growling right back at him and took a step forward, his features shifting fully into a wolf.

They really didn't need this now but he knew that Scott needed an outlet or else he would go mad.

He didn't move as Scott jumped at him, making both of them fall to the floor with a loud bang, Scott immediately getting his hands around Derek's neck and squeezing tightly. He choked a little before he took control again, flipping Scott around so he was the one on his back and snarled him right in the face.

Nothing happened. No submission, no blink, no nothing. He pulled back to straddle the pup's hips and pinning his arm to his side, making it impossible for the younger wolf to move even a little. Not that he wasn't trying cause he was, it just wasn't good enough to get lose.

He didn't see Scott fist his hands, only his claws poking out from it, but he felt it as soon as it hit him, making him grunt and relies his hold on Scott enough for the teen to get another hit in, this time near his throat, claws digging even deeper than before, and with panic Derek realized that if he didn't stop this soon, Scott would end up killing him.

With a grunt of pain he dug his fangs deep into Scott's neck and didn't let go. Scott tried to tear free and Derek could feel his teeth rip into the skin as Scott fought him, when he thinks that Scott will rip his own throat out, the pup stops and leans against the Alpha's chest, blood pouring from the wound at an alarming rate.

He curses and let go of the teen, Scott's body slumps towards his, unconscious.

He raises his hands to feel the wound and trying to stop the blood.

"Isaac, give me a cloth," he commands and holds his hand out until he feels something land in it and presses it against Scott's neck

He lays Scott on his side and watches carefully as Isaac moved closer and reached out to lay a hand on his mates arm, letting his veins flow black. When he sees Isaac close his eyes in pain, he reached a hand out and curled it around his beta's wrist, "Don't take more. Just let him rest."

Isaac bares his teeth at him but backs down after that.

He removes the cloth to inspect the wound and winches when the blood starts flowing again, assaulting his nose like a poison. He pressed the cloth against skin again and settles down for the wait.

With a mostly clean hand he picks up his phone and calls his uncle, he needs to talk with him.

Peter picks up after five rings, his voice sounds exhausted when he asks what Derek wants.

"I need to switch with you. I'm going to talk with Araya about it but I can't stay with them. Not after what I have done," he says and whispers the last part.

"What did you now do dear nephew?" Peter mocks in light concern.

"Hurt Scott," is all he says and he looks at Isaac, the youngest wolf's eyes never leaving him, watching him like a hawk, making sure he didn't hurt his mate again.

He hears his uncle sigh over the phone and knows the older man is thinking over his options.

"Talk with her," he says and hangs up.

Derek sighs and shakes his head. Scott still hasn't moved and it was starting to concern the Alpha. He removed the cloth and tried to dry some of the blood off too. He made a grimace at the sight. It was not healing, of cause it was a wound made by an Alpha, but still, it should have improved, even if just a little.

"Please heal Pretty," he hears Isaac whisper before they fall into silence again.

 **A/N.  
Well, that wasn't too bad. When the ending comes to sight will you have it happy or so heartbreaking that writing it will make me ill?  
I really want a beta for this story so if there's anyone out there that would be willing write a pm to me.  
Review, for this chapter I would like at least one, not that not getting one will stop me from writing but it does tell me what people think about it.**


	2. Send me an angel

**A/N.  
I think I have neglected this fic long enough. I'm still looking for one that wants to beta this story, if you're the one, please write a pm or do it in a review.  
I'm also still suffering from a (now much milder) case of writer's block so if there's something that makes this chapter shitty, tell me.  
Warning: there will be suicide attempt.  
Thank you to the one and only GFM for your review. Just ask if something confuses you.**

Chapter two.  
Send me an angel.

 _Send me an angel in my moment of darkness._

Derek POV.

He paced the room while shooting glances in Scott's and Isaac's direction. The older beta was still out cold and Isaac had snarled at him until he had moved away from Scott and had replaced him by sitting beside the wounded wolf.

A knock sounded from the other side of the door, making Isaac look up and growl but he stilled when Araya stepped inside the room, her eyes immediately darting to Scott and then to Derek.

"I wasn't aware that I had spared his life just so you could kill him, Alpha?" she said in a cold voice.

The Alpha sighed but stopped his pacing in front of the hunter.

"I made a mistake. My uncle Peter is coming to take my place, he's better at this," he replies.

She snorts but her attention's already at Scott and Isaac, "May I have a look?" she asked him, her hand reached a little forward but not enough to seem threatening.

Isaac nodded and moved a little to the side, making room for Araya to get on her knees beside the fallen shape, her hands softly stroking the teen's cheeks.

"If that's the case wolf, then leave; tell Peter that he's welcome here." He jumps in surprise but with a last sad glance in his pup's direction he leaves the room and then the house.

Araya POV.

He hadn't changed much from the last time, still looking like his mama.

A movement to her right reminds her that Isaac's still in the room with them and she turns to talk to him. The poor pup has been through too much, just like Scott.

"Isaac," she called out, making the wolf look at her, his eyes on her hands, she smiled as she removed them, there was no need to make the young wolf think that she would hurt the beta.

"I know you're confused as to why you and Scott have been brought here. Due to mental pressure and threats to the both of you, you have been removed from Beacon Hills, you can return when the beast have been dealt with." Isaac nods slowly and she takes it as a cue to continue.

"Sources in Beacon Hills made me aware of the situation that had befallen dear Scott and had asked how to proceed. If they should kill him or if they should let him live. Normally my order would be to kill to werewolf in question but Scott's a special case. He's raised a hunter too."

The young beta looked shocked at her; his eyes were wide and his mouth slightly open.

"Hunter?" He asked again, his eyes darting to Scott.

"But hunters are forced to kill themselves when they're bitten," he exclaimed.

Araya nodded when she remembered a conversation over the phone, one that had had her slightly scared that the at that time human would end up like a werewolf.

" _So what, I find him, I kill him. It doesn't sound that hard to me Araya." Her young friend' voice crackled over the phone line and she sighed._

" _This one's different Scott, he's smart, and he's out for blood, don't let the Argent family know that a Calavera is in the town. Kill the feral wolf and report to base." She ordered him with a firm voice._

" _Yes mom," he answered in mock voice and she laughed at him._

She shook her head and smiled sadly, "Yes, they are and Scott here tried serval times, not because he wanted to die, not because he was a werewolf but because of his link to Peter Hale, he was scared of what the man would make him do as his beta, make him kill."

Isaac snorted and pulled a face, "And where was the family when his father beat the shit out of him, where was his family when he was so scared that he would rather sleep with me and my own abusing father than his own cause at least mine didn't beat him without a reason. Where were you?" he snarled and poked her chest.

Her face fell and she turned away before a tear could fall. She had first been made aware of Scott's past when he had been a wolf for three years, he had told her just before hanging up, "My dad was abusive," and then he had hung up.

"Don't blame a person for something they couldn't know. When you're both ready, come to my office," she said and left the two wolves to themselves.

Isaac POV.

He snorted and looked at Scott again. He still hadn't woken up and now he had begun to worry. He stroked a soft hand to his Pretty's face, sighing in relief when his head turned to nuzzle against the feeling.

Then his eyes opened, shining bright blue and Isaac had never seen so much fear in someone's eyes before now and then Scott moved, sliding backwards on his hands and feet and tried to hide in a corner of the room, small whimpers coming from him.

He was unmoving for a second before he slowly moved over to Scott. When he tried to move to sit beside him, he covered even more and Isaac could hear a small whisper, "Please daddy, don't." and anger tore through him like a wildfire out of control, claws pricked his skin.

He stared painfully at Scott before he tried to get close again.

"Scott, Scott!" he said and the same time he hugged the other boy close to him, his heart painful in his chest at each struggle Scott gave, before he finally realized that Isaac wasn't his father. At the time that happened Isaac had serval deep scratches on his neck and face and his shirt was torn, hanging off his body in ruins.

"No," Scott whispered, eyes big and round before he tried to get away again, but Isaac held him close, lightly pressing his head in the junction of his shoulder to let the scared teen take comfort in his scent.

After ten minutes Scott finally calmed down enough for Isaac to look him in the eye, his hands cupping his face, careful around the wound that Derek had made.

A soft touch to one of the deeper scratched made him hiss and his Pretty pulled his hand back like it had been burned, a hurried "Sorry," spilling from the older teen's lips before Scott's face was hidden again.

"I hurt you," a whisper came from where Scott had hidden his face in his ruined shirt. Isaac just sighed and hugged Scott closer to him and didn't say anything.

"I've had worse Pretty. Please talk to me," he begged. Pretty froze in his embrace and Isaac could hear his heartrate skyrocket and the scent of fear and shame filled the air around them, much like when they first learned about Scott's father.

"No," was the reply.

Isaac sighed again, "Pretty, we already know that he abused you, what else he did to you? What else did he do to you? What made you so scared to go home? Isaac trailed off.

"I don't want to talk about it," Scott muttered and tore himself free from Isaac's embrace and walked over to the bed in the corner of the room and sat down on it.

Isaac stayed where he was, unmoving. Slowly he sank down on the floor and hid his face in his hands, his shoulders beginning to shake at the force of his sobs. In his mind he was berating himself for not noticing it before, the things that Scott went thought, the abuse, the violence, the fear. He gulped, it all made so much sense now, why he had been so hesitating to be touched by him, why he had been so…

Arms snaked themselves around his shoulders and a head leaned against him. No words were said as he continued to cry and shake in the arms around him, like they were an anchor in the darkness.

"It's okay Izi," he heard Scott whisper in his ears.

He shook his head and slowly pulled back to look at the teen. Scott looked like he normally did, but Isaac had learned to see when he was hurting on the inside, and he was hurting now.

"Don't excuse what he did to you Pretty, it was wrong and I swear he will pay for it. We're safe now, we're home." He tried to assure the older teen, himself too.

Scott just smiled sadly and leaned into his touch, Isaac could feel the heavy breathing against his neck.

No words were said, the only sound in the room was their breathing and Isaac could feel tears fall on his skin.

They were silent for a while before Isaac took a deep breath. He petted his mate's arm and pressed a gentle kiss to the side of his head, eyes briefly darting to the wound on the side of his neck, a sign of forced submission to Derek. His wolf snarled at the memory of it but one glance at Scott made him regain his control.

The older wolf's eyes were blank and glassy, like he wasn't really there. He took hold of his shoulders and shook him, calling out but it was in vain, Scott wasn't there. His Scott was buried inside the mind of the wolf; the phone rang, making both wolves flinch at the sudden sound. Isaac let go of the wolf, his eyes not once leaving it as the wolf went to hide under the bed.

"What?" he snarled into the phone.

"It's Peter. Derek called and told me. I'll be there tonight. Do I need an update?"

He sighed warily and dragged a hand over his face before speaking again, this time much calmer, "Scott has retreated into the wolf again, he won't come back and it's like he don't know who I am anymore," his voice cracked at the end and he heard Peter sigh.

"He knows you're pack and his mate. His wolf doesn't trust anyone when the human part of him is as vulnerable as he is right now. We'll figure it out when I come, just keep people away from him and don't push him too much, okay?" Peter ended.

Isaac sighed "Okay." And they both hang up.

He looked at Scott's mostly hidden form beneath the bed, blue eyes blinking up at him and he smiled sadly at the wolf but didn't try to get closer.

He shook his head and walked out of the door and followed Araya's scent. The woman clearly knew Scott, maybe she would know something.

Nobody stopped him and other than a few glares he made his way to Araya's office without any problems. He knocked once and opened the door when he was told to come in.

The woman looked up at him and nodded to a chair.

"What can I do for you young wolf?"

"Peter comes soon, maybe tonight. Scott's retreated into the wolf again," he started.

Araya sighed and laid the knife she was sitting with back on the table and laid her hands on the table.

"If he's done that then we can't do anything right now. Get some new clothes on," she cast a glance at his ruined shirt and pants, "Get something to eat and wait for Peter to come." She gestured to the door but Isaac wasn't done yet.

"How do you know him?"

Araya let her hands fall back on the table and Isaac feels like he's won the fight for now.

"It's too early for you to know that. Focus on your mate and let me live my life as I see fit. Go!" she said and made a flipping motion with her hands.

Isaac sighed and walked out of the door and back towards Scott.

He didn't want to know what had happened. Derek had just arrived at the loft, unchained him and told him that he had five minutes to pack and then they would leave. The older wolf had refused to answer any questions that he had had about Scott.

He groaned and cursed the turn their life had taken. But Araya was right; they were here to fix Scott, not to talk about what the future held for them, for what the true price of letting Scott live was.

He really didn't want to think about that one.

Scott POV.

He watched as the door slammed behind his mate. The younger wolf, his mate, had seemed agitated but had smiled at him just before he had left.

He whined softly before he slowly crawled out from where he had hidden under the bed. His mate had been hurting and it was his fault. Their Alpha had left them and hadn't retuned.

He gingerly lifted a hand up to touch the still unhealed wound on his neck

He had gotten angry and confused by everything. He knew where he was, in what room he was in and knew exactly where the secret weapon stash that was hidden behind a loose panel, hidden by the bed.

He knew it all and yet it held no importance to him. The only thing he could focus on right now was that he had killed again. He didn't really know how to react to it but he had still killed a person. Theo for all his flaws and sadism had been a friend, a pack mate, when he had had no one and nothing. He had filled the void that Isaac had left when he left for France.

He had thought he had been the good guy, or at least one that wouldn't judge him. He had been that and so much more just for him to crush it all like it had meant nothing to him.

And he had killed him in cold blood.

He had killed Corey in a haze of anger.

Neither of them had deserved it.

He growled at himself. What was he doing? He couldn't dwell in the past that had never gone well. The wolf in him, the one that was mostly in control right now didn't understand, didn't understand why everyone had left him.

His pack.

His friend.

His Alpha.

His rock.

His everything.

Desperate for release in the mess that was his life, desperate for pain, the wolf slowly moved the bed aside, what before had held no importance to the wolf, was now one of the most important things.

The woman hadn't ended it, his Alpha hadn't ended it and Isaac would be better off without him.

He moved the loose panel aside and took out the double barrel shotgun and looked at it. He loaded it with wolf bane bullets and prayed to a god that had long since abandoned him, that they would not get here in time, that they would not let Isaac see him.

That they would finally allow himself to feel a bit of peace.

He didn't hear it, just the sound of something banging into the wall and then the shotgun was ripped out of his hands and his body was slammed against the wall, an angry snarl sounded from the intruder.

Peter POV.

He tightened his hold in the teen when he began to struggle, clawed hands scratching his arms but Peter paid it no attention, which was focused on Scott and Scott only.

Finally the pup stopped struggling and he could slowly see the human return to the front again, the sharp blue eyes faded to a dark brown. Scott's eyes darted to the pushed aside bed and the shotgun that was in the other end of the room.

Peter felt the teen's body go lax and sighed before forcing Scott to sit on the floor and getting down to his knees in front of him, his own eyes were hard as he starred his former beta down.

"Wanna say what that was about?"

Scott shook his head, "Isaac will be back."

He snorted but when he saw a claw make its careful way to his tight, he gripped it tightly and with a quick motion he broke the teen's wrist, Scott whimpering in pain.

Don't," he warned.

"Isaac's out for an hour so I'll be the one to talk some sense into that head of yours, I'll be the one to tell you that if you died you would be missed."

He glances to the shotgun, "And not the one to clean up when you blow your own brain out," he added.

He could see it in his eyes; see the doubt and self-hate in them.

"You don't get to take the easy way out Scott, not this time. We know, we think we know what happened to you, keeping quiet won't help anyone, just make it easier for the wolf to take over again. You've killed two people Scott, one was innocent, the other not so much."

He sighed and let go of Scott, the teen sliding down the wall and hid his head in the hand that wasn't broken and Peter could see the small shivers that went through Scott's body.

"I don't deserve this. I don't deserve you, Derek or Isaac. My dad was right, just a pathetic little fag who can't take care of him-"Peter stopped him with a slap across the face, Scott looking up at him in shook.

His own eyes flashed blue and he let out a growl. Derek had only told him the brunt of what he had seen inside Scott's head but apparently there was more to Rafael McCall than the eye could see.

He crunched in front of Scott and laid a hand on his knee, sighing when the teen flinched at the touch before relaxing again, hand rubbing the finally healed broken wrist.

"Scott, please talk to me, if you won't talk to Isaac or my nephew that's fine, but please," he pressed on the last word, "Talk to me, I won't judge too badly," he smiled a little, hoping that Scott would too.

Sad brown eyes looked back up at him before Scott stood up and under Peter's sharp gaze; he put the weapon away and moved the bed back in front of the panel in the wall.

"Why are you so afraid to be seen romantically with Isaac when the people around you know that you're gay?"

Scott looked down at the floor again and didn't look up at him as he answered.

"Because every time I think about what my dad would say, when he'll show up to beat me to death."

Scott finally looked up again.

"Because Isaac deserves so much better than me and so do Derek."

Peter sighed before he stood up and took out a picture from his wallet, handing the small crumbled picture to the pup on the bed.

"I've said it once and I'll gladly say it twice. You've forgiven me and I've done a lot of bad things, killed a lot of good people and turned you against your will. What makes you think that you are unworthy of the same forgiveness that you gave me so willingly?"

He can see Scott swallow and his lips move but no sounds come out of them, no words.

"Faggot," he hears Scott whisper under his breath, "Can't even be a man," Scott mumbles again.

A growl settled deep in Peter's chest but he remains unmoving, hoping that by just being present could offer the silent support that Scott needed so desperately.

"No," he says firmly, causing Scott to look up at him in shock.

"No, you're gay, nothing wrong in that, it's not wrong. Your father shouldn't have beaten you down just because of that, just because you're different." Peter looked down at his hands and moved to sit beside Scott on the bed, careful not to touch the scared wolf.

"Before the fire… before the fire, when I was sane I had always dreamed about helping people, making sure they were alright and if they weren't then that I would be able to do everything I could for them to become happy again. I was halfway done with education when the fire happened."

He squeezed his eyes shut as a lone tear rolled down his cheek.

He felt a cold hand take hold of his wrist and his hand was being lifted into the air. Fingers uncurled his fist and he felt skin touch his fingertips. When he opened his eyes he saw his human nail lightly touch Scott's neck.

The pup's eyes were squeezed shut, "Please don't tell Izi," he whimpered and curled into Peter's side.

The former Alpha smiled painfully and let claws grow, "I won't make promises I can't keep pup," he answered and plunged his claws into Scott's neck.

 **A/N.  
Was it as terrible as I thought it was?  
It was very hard for me to get the chapter out but I just decided that if I didn't post it now, then it wouldn't ever get posted and that would be a shame.  
Review, I really need them.**


	3. Why

**A/N.  
I'm sorry for the delay. I meant to write this earlier but then I began to write, Behind armored hearts, and updating this just didn't want to happen until I had written the other story.  
I want to say a huge thank you to GFM for reviewing this story again, you have no idea how much your words mean to me, and I hope you enjoy this chapter kind of thing, too. This chapter might be a little confusing, just ask if you don't understand.**

 **Also a note on Isaac's father. Under no circumstances do I think that what he did to Isaac is/was okay. But I believe that the old him, is not completely dead. Yes, he know Isaac's gay and with Scott. No, he doesn't beat Scott or Isaac when they are in the same room.**

 **Warning: Child abuse and homophobic language and mentioned self-harm. This chapter is NOT going to be the continuation of chapter two, but a filler with Scott's and Isaac's POV of the abuse.**

Chapter three.  
Why?

" _You know all that sympathy that you feel  
for an abused child who suffers without a  
good mom or dad to love and care for them?  
Well, they don't stay children forever.  
No one magically becomes an adult the day  
they turn eighteen. Some people grow up  
sooner, many grow up later. Some never really do.  
But just remember that some people in this world are  
older versions of those same kids we cry for."_ _  
_ _―_ _Ashly Lorenzana_

Scott POV.

He couldn't remember when or why it had begun. The way his father had always looked at him, the look that was often followed by flying fists and yelling insults.

The insults changed over the years. From "Useless piece of shit and money sucker," and so on, to words like fag and other degrading words.

The thing was that he never understood what he had done wrong; he was never given a reason behind the words and flying fists, he was never told why he was useless, he was never told why it wasn't okay to like boys.

He was never told why.

He was never told why his mother wasn't allowed to know about the stories behind the bruises.

Until he came.

His name was Isaac and Scott had never been more in love than that moment, had never desired to share his night terrors with the other pre-teen. But he couldn't, maybe his father would go after Isaac then, beat him like he was beating his son.

They'd hit of right from the moment they first saw each other and friendship grew to love.

It was when he had first returned after a hard day at school, everybody had seemed to target only him that day. He walked into the living-room and saw his father sitting on the couch, a frown on his face and his eyes were almost black with anger and hate.

"Fag," was the first word from his father's mouth and the pre-teen looked confused at him. It wasn't the first time he had been called that by his father but right now, he couldn't find a reason as to why he was standing in front of the man he called father.

"You really think that you can kiss a boy without me knowing, huh!?" Anger was clear in the older man's voice.

He moved his right hand around his left wrist without thinking. The cast had just gotten off and he really didn't want it back on again, his mother was sure to know something was going on then.

He made his fist mistake when he took a step backwards and he saw his father's jaw clench.

It was when the man rose to his feet and took a step forward that Scott ran. He ran up the stairs and into his bedroom, slamming the door shut and struggling to push his heavy bed around so he could move it in front of the door.

He had finally just gotten it in the right place when he saw the door handle raddle and then the door tried to open. When it couldn't, Scott almost shouted in joy at his success.

It was however short lived.

"Scott, open this door right now or I'm going to beat you so hard that you regret you were ever brought," his father's angered words rang through the heavy door, causing him to flinch and pale. He knew his father wasn't kidding him, he had learned that he never kid him anymore, not when it came to getting a beating.

He sighed and braced himself for the beating as he moved the bed away again. His eyes locked on the door knob and then to the window and back again. It made him loose focus so much that he never discovered his door open, when his eyes were on the window and when he looked back again, it was at his father.

Anger and rage was visible on the older man's face and Scott shivered when he looked in his eyes, soulless black pits of hate and disgust.

He had barely taken the first breath, when the first hit struck him, making him fall back on his ass and hit his head on the floor, he could already feel the bruise coming.

He had never wished more for having his gun in his hand, or that a werewolf would suddenly just show up and kill his father and then leave again.

He wished no more.

He had whimpered in pain and knew that when he would be meeting with Isaac the next day, that the younger boy would ask him what had happened, again.

Isaac knew something was wrong with him. He had seen the bruises, but Scott had never dared to tell him. He was so afraid what the younger boy would say. He was just afraid that one day, any day, would be his last.

He tuned out, let his thoughts drift away from the beating and pain, and he entered a numb state of mind, he wasn't feeling anything but he wasn't thinking of anything either.

Time had passed without his knowledge and he only discovered it when he heard a gasp come from his doorway, and he looked up to see his mother's face, her right hand covering her mouth as she starred horrified at him and he remembered that all he had been able to say to her was.

"Why?"

He remembered how his mother barely had let him go to school the next day, but she had relented after Scott had told her he needed to go to school, that he needed to see Isaac.

Okay, the last had slipped past his lips but his mother had smirked knowing at him and shoved the blushing pre-teen out of the door, watching him with sharp eyes as he biked off to school.

He saw Isaac sitting on the stairs that lead into the school, waiting like he always did, his back pack sitting by his feet and even from the distance of the bike rack, Scott could see how tired the other boy was, how tense he looked.

He shouted out the other boy's name and watched his head snap up and a huge smile coated his face, making him look so much younger than he was.

"Scott," he said back with a nod, but his smile slowly faded he Scott walked closer and when he was finally within reach, he saw Isaac reach out with his hand and carefully touched his cheek, a dark, almost black bruise covered it and Scott couldn't stop the flinch.

He looked down at the ground while he waited for his boyfriend's shouts at being weak and dumb, something he heard too much from his father, yet not enough it seemed.

Fingers curled around his chin and carefully lifted his face up. Despite the gentleness Scott couldn't bring himself to look Isaac in the eyes, afraid of what he would see in them.

"Pretty," he heard a soft voice call and he flinched when he felt another hand stroke his hair.

He began to tremble and nearly cried when the gentle hands left his face, left him.

They returned after some time, only to be followed by rough hands coddling his head and lifting it up to inspect the damage that had been done.

"Isaac, go hand the nurse this paper and hurry back!" a stern voice said and Scott was suddenly pulled in another direction, away from the school.

He heard a door open and felt himself being lifted up and could feel the rough material of a car seat under his ass.

He flinched when the rough hand touched his face again but a sharp voice made him stop, making him realize that the man that was in front of him was Isaac's father and that he was sitting in the man's car while they waited for Isaac to return to them.

Isaac POV.

He ran as fast as he could through the halls of the school in the direction of the nurse office, the note his father had given him was clutched tightly in his left hand.

He didn't want to think about what he had seen, not yet, but he promised himself that as soon as they got home then he would get Scott alone and, well, he wanted the slightly older boy to trust him.

He busted through the door, startling the nurse as he handed her the note. He waited while her eyes skimmed over the paper and sighed relieved when she gave a small nod, "Just make sure his parents knows of this," she said and handed the note back to him.

He ran even faster back to the car but was stopped a couple meters from the car, by his father; a firm hand gripped his shoulder tight.

"You're free of shores as long as he's with us, but don't make any mistakes Isaac."

He nodded and got into the seat beside Scott; the older boy flinched at the new movement but smiled nervously when he saw who it was.

Scott POV

He starred at the floor while he sat in Isaac's bed, his hands curled into fists as he waited for Isaac to begin yelling at him, to tell him how worthless he really was and that that was the reason why his father was beating him, that the man never really gave him any love.

"Pretty, please," he heard and felt a soft and wet piece of cloth run over his face, a hand supporting the back of his head so he couldn't move away from the touch.

He didn't say anything, he couldn't say anything. What would Isaac say? It was like his worst nightmare had come to life, it felt like the devil was breathing him down his neck, making him shiver.

"You already know, don't you?" he whispered and gave a small whimper as he turned his back to his boy-friend, curling into a fatal position so Isaac couldn't see his face.

His breath hitched when a hand began to stroke his back, the gesture so foreign that he couldn't stop the sob from escaping past his lips. He instantly shut his mouth tightly but his eyes remained open, even when the tears began to roll down his cheeks and his body to shake.

Yet, the hand on his back did not go away. If it did anything, it moved to his arm and began to tug him to make him turn around and face the disappointment he was so sure that he was going to find in the other boy's face.

So sure.

Apparently Isaac had gotten enough of his quiet game and crawled over his, so they laid face to face.

Scott felt soft lips press a small kiss to his bruised cheek and for the first time since his father had beaten him senseless, Scott didn't flinch at touch.

He sighed and let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding in, out, when he felt fingers card through his hair and back up, repeating the movement over and over again, giving him some much needed comfort.

"Yes," came the short reply, so long after the question that Scott had almost forgotten that he had asked something in the first place. The answer brought him back to reality and he jerked away from Isaac, half expecting the younger boy to yell and get angry at him.

But Isaac did none of that. He just stayed where he was lying on the bed and looked at him with his big and bright eyes, almost like he believed that they alone, could light up the entire world.

He watched with big, brown eyes as Isaac sat up and leaned against the wall and held out his arms in an open invitation to crawl up and sit in the younger ones lap.

He sighed and looked at the door and then to Isaac. He wasn't being judged? He was still in the house and Isaac was waiting for him to decide what he wanted, and had yet to yell at him? He didn't believe it, it was simply too nice and he had been told that he didn't deserve nice things, since he could remember.

He saw the smile on Isaac's face when he took the first small step towards him and the smile was what drove him into the younger boy's lap and to the best make out session he had ever had.

They had gotten caught by Isaac's father, the man had been fast to shut the door again and his voice was loud and clear on the other side of the door.

"Dinner when you're done."

They both broke out in loud laughs and the glint in Isaac's eyes made all the abuse he had suffered worth.

When he got home the next day, his father was gone and he never saw him again.

His bruises disappeared and he stopped flinching when people touched him when he wasn't prepared for it. What didn't disappear was the fear of being beaten, of raised voices and yelling, his fear of coming out to his mother.

It had happened during the summer, just before they would begin high school. He and Isaac had gotten into an argument and the now much taller and leaner teen had loomed over him and raised his voice. Scott didn't know if it was an accident or not but the horrified expression on Isaac's face made him forgive the other teen immediately.

He remembered how he had slumped in a heap on the ground, hiding his head behind his arms; his body was already shaking with fear.

He had flinched when he felt hands grip his wrists softly, covering scars that Isaac didn't know about but Scott had a sense that he soon would see them.

" _Pretty?" Isaac's voice softly called out to him, but he was still shaking in fear, he was still expecting to be hit and yelled at, called fag and dumb._

 _He made a wounded sound in the back of his throat, and suddenly he was curled together in Isaac's lap, the younger teen's arms pressing him close as he cried his eyes out. Scott could hear whispered words in his ear. The words didn't register but the meaning behind them did and he slowly calmed down and leaned back against Isaac._

 _It was then that he felt his hand being turned and inspected, the soft press of Isaac's finger over one of the newer cuts made him shrink back in shame._

 _Isaac didn't say anything, Scott just felt him turn his hand again and again, like he wanted the scars to disappear._

 _Maybe he did._

 _Isaac POV._

 _He made sure to keep his hold on Pretty's wrists light and non-restraining. He could already feel the older teen shrink back into himself and for the fifth time that day Isaac cursed himself._

 _He hadn't meant to raise his voice at the other teen, or to loom over him like he knew he had done. He just realized his mistake too late and he was desperately hoping that he could fix his mistake._

 _He closed his eyes so he didn't have to look at the teen in his arms scars. He knew how they were made; he knew the feeling and relief that the feel of a razor cutting through skin could give someone who was hurting._

 _But it was addicting and he made a promise to himself to help Scott stop doing it._

" _Scott," he dared say and sighed when the teen snuggled his head away in his shoulder._

 _He pressed a gentle kiss to the top of his head and finally let go of his wrists._

" _Promise me one thing."_

" _What?" he was answered in a shaken voice, and Isaac could hate himself more than he already did, for being the reason Scott was so shaken._

 _He sighed and lifted Scott's head up so they were looking at each other._

" _Promise me that if you ever want to hurt yourself again, call me. You don't have to go through this alone."_

 _He heard a sigh and Scott smiled softly, giving Isaac hope that this could be fixed, that they could be fixed._

" _I promise."_

 **A/N.  
A little insight in Scott and Isaac's relationship before Scott was turned. Please tell me if something was confusing you, writing this made me a little confused, at least the start did.  
Not that I don't love GFM, I just really want other people to review this story too, if it wouldn't be too much.  
I promise that next chapter will be in Scott's past, might be a little darker and suicidal than this.**

 **PLZ, review.**


	4. When my breath goes cold

**A/N.  
**

 **This has been under major eddit because I was so confused with what I wrote and it didnt fit with the story line I have for this fic.**

 **Alright, this will be Peter in Scott's head.  
WARNING: Self-harm, suicide attempt. Do ****NOT** **read if triggered. So much angst and barely any fluff.  
At some point Peter will see what happened to Scott before he was adopted by Melissa but not in this chapter.**

 **GFM, My sweet dear darling, I love your reviews and please don't stop them but I think you're going to hate me for doing this to poor Scott.**

Chapter four.  
When my breath goes cold.

 _When it's over_ _  
_ _Silence it's so hard_

 _Peter POV._

 _He woke up gasping, franticly searching the darkness around him._

 _He groaned and sat up, he hated when he did this, and he never woke up close to the person whose head he was inside. But as he looked around and his eyes got used to the darkness around him, he recognized the inside of Scott's house._

 _He spread out his hearing and was shocked to hear crying close. He moved to stand against a wall leading onto the living-room, on the couch sat Melissa, her head hidden in her hands and he could see her shoulders shake almost violently and he could smell her despair and stress._

 _He carefully stepped closer to the woman he had once dated and stopped cold in front of her. In her left hand he could see a bloody razor blade; it looked like it was taunting both of them._

 _He heard Melissa take a shuddering breath before she moved into the kitchen and wrapped the razor blade in a paper towel and tossing in into the trashcan, not moving her eyes even after it had been covered by other trash._

 _Peter pressed his lips tight together and restrained himself from wrapping his arms around Melissa, comforting her like he desperately wanted but couldn't._

 _He turned around when he heart soft footsteps entering the kitchen. His eyes were watching a younger Scott stopping abruptly as soon as he discovered his mother. Both of them starred at each other and Peter could hear Scott's heartbeat skyrocket before the teen turned tail and ran, the door into it bedroom slamming shut behind him._

 _He watched with sad eyes as Melissa sank down on the floor, her shoulders shaking again with the force of restrained tears and sorrow._

 _Much calmer Peter followed the teen upstairs and not needing the door to be open, he found himself in the same room as Scott, watching with panicked eyes as the teen pushed a loose floor panel aside and his breath hitched when he pulled out a smaller gun and checked to see if there were enough bullets in it._

" _No," Peter whispered as his pup clicked the safety off and with a heavy sigh, aiming it right at his fore head, smiling softly when he pulled the trigger, gun going off with a bang and Scott fell to the floor, leaving Peter starring._

 _The scene around him changed and Scott was again in his room, just this time he was sitting on his bed, sad, brown eyes were locked on Peter and the wolf realized the Scott could see him._

" _I didn't die. Ma brought me to the hospital in time and they got me back." Scott chuckled darkly and looked down at his hands._

" _I had never seen Isaac that mad before, never. He demanded answers that I couldn't give him, he deserved the truth but the truth would shatter him."_

 _Peter shook his head and sat beside Scott, sitting as close to the teen as he could without touching._

" _Ma wanted to know where I got the gun from," Scott breathed out and Peter wanted to ask but he was afraid that if he said something now, Scott would never speak of what the former Hale Alpha had just seen._

" _I couldn't even answer her like I wanted to; I couldn't say that I had just gotten enough of everything. Isaac and I were fighting when it happened; we hadn't spoken to each other in weeks." Scott laughed humorless and Peter could hear the self-loathing in the teen's laugh._

" _I think that he realized what he did to me when he had been ignoring me, cause the second day on the hospital, when I was still wrapped up in bandages and pain, high on morphine, he had entered the room. I could see it on his face, Alpha," Scott looked at him, his eyes now big and shiny with unshed tears and Peter drew the trembling teen into his arms, ignoring that he had called him Alpha again._

" _He said that he was sorry and he hoped that I could forgive him for what he had done. He said that the truth didn't matter to him, all that mattered to him was that I would be alive."_

 _Scott closed his eyes and his heart calmed when the room flickered as the scenery around them changed._

 _He watched a now older Scott, now a werewolf, sit on the toilet seat, the claws on his right hand was out and Peter could see deep scratch marks all over his left arm, dried blood caked over wounds that had long since healed and he could see the tears roll down his pup's cheeks._

 _On the floor laid his phone and a nervous flutter filled Peter's stomach when he watched as Scott's eyes drifted from the flashed out claws on his left hand to his phone on the cold tile floor. Without a sound, the teen darted to grip the phone, his hands shaking so much that he dropped the phone serval times before he succeeded and he could hear Scott gasp after breath as the phone rang and rang, Peter praying that Isaac would take it, even when he knew there was little he could do to change the past._

 _Scott POV._

 _He watched from the corner. He remembered this scene all too well, he remembered the pressure he had been under for so long that it was a wonder that he had lasted as long as he had._

 _He had been so close to trying to slash his own throat._

 _He looked up at himself when he finally heard Isaac's sleepy voice from the other end of the line, the younger beta was immediately worried when he didn't reply and his voice was fully alert._

" _Scott?" the younger teen carefully asked, making the real Scott smile a little, he had been so relieved when Isaac had picked up the phone, he had barely stuttered the word "Please," before he was told to stay where he was and that Isaac was going to be there soon._

 _He watched Peter step back when Isaac walked carefully into the bathroom, his own heart giving a launch, God, how he missed his mate._

 _Past Scott POV._

 _He couldn't stop shaking, his phone was still clutched tightly in his right hand, he couldn't let go, not yet, not when Isaac wasn't here to catch him yet._

 _His breath hitched and in his mind he heard the words 'Pathetic, weak and dumb', repeat over and over again._

 _Like a blessing, he barely heard the door that lead into his bathroom open, and a scent washed over him like a tide wave, calming his frayed nerves and mind._

" _Hey," he heard his mate softy coo in his ear, and his arms were pinned over his chest before he even knew what was happening, Isaac's grip not even once failing when he began to struggle again his grip, struggling to get free so he could end the pathetic existence that was his life, to get away from the shame of his past._

" _Easy, easy Pretty," Isaac whispered in his ears, his scent was sad and Scott could hear how stressed his heartbeat was, like the Alpha wasn't the only one drowning in school, who was going to kill them next, or something entirely else but none the less important._

 _His breath hitched and he let his body go limp._

" _What brought this on, Scott?" Isaac asked carefully._

 _He squeezed his eyes shut and turned his head around to hide it in Isaac's shirt, small whimpers coming from his mouth and his heart was beating wildly in his chest, panic already rising._

 _Like an anchor he heard a voice from the distance, trying to pull him back from the darkness in his mind. He couldn't hear the words, not really. He heard his name being called from far away, maybe it was screamed, he didn't know and he didn't really care. In his head his father was standing in front of him again, calling him names and telling him to just kill himself, to end his life because the world deserved better._

 _He could hear the frantic voice again, talking into a phone, he thought that he heard the name Derek once or twice but that was impossible because Derek would never come for him, never._

' _All I need is a little bit more rope to wrap around my throat'_

 _A sudden bang made him jump and flinch in Isaac's lap, but before he could struggle again, Isaac had him pinned under him and he was unable to get free or harm himself._

" _Scott, please, look at me," he could hear the voice plead with him, and despite that, his wolf continued to struggle, it knew that it was hurting its mate but right now it just didn't care, it just wanted someone other than itself, to hurt…._

" _Please," he whispered._

 _Wetness hit his face and he was thrown back into reality, his body jumping once before Isaac got him under control again._

 _He slowly opened his eyes and when his eyes met Isaac's, he felt his own vision get blurry, but it was all worth it because in the same moment the two set of eyes, met, Isaac broke out in a smile, making his face look sad and happy at the same time._

 _He barely hear the door open again, but he feels cool hands on his face and the scent of family, safety and home, fills his nose, finally calming his inner wolf just a little and he released a heavy sigh._

 _A cold cloth, startled him but Isaac was fast to calm him again, kissing his forehead and cheek until he calmed down and let his mother wash off the blood._

 _He closed his eyes again and slowly drifted off to sleep._

 _Peter POV._

 _He knew that he was crying but he couldn't really find it in him to care._

 _He watched with sad eyes as Melissa and Isaac took care of his pup. He had no doubt that this had happened when Scott had just become a True Alpha, defeating the enemy once again._

 _The scene around him froze and he looked over at the shower to see Scott standing, leaning up against the wall, his eyes looking at the scene as it continued to play out, a single tear rolled down his cheek and both his hands were fisted, small drops of blood escaping, made Peter realize that he was hurting himself again._

 _He swallowed and stepped around the past and over to Scott. The teen didn't even realize that someone was standing right in front of him and he jumped when Peter covered his hands with his own._

" _Scott." He said gently and waited for a reply, however small it would be._

 _His pup's breath hitched and a quiet voice said, "Alpha?" making Peter close his eyes again and release yet another sigh, because Scott wasn't supposed to call him that, Derek was his Alpha, he had accepted Derek as his Alpha but maybe, just maybe, the Alpha had broken that trust, that bond, by forcing Scott to submit to him._

 _He took a deep breath and slowly led Scott out of the bathroom and made him sit down on the bed, kneeling carefully in front of him._

" _Wanna tell me what that was about?" he asked, leaving no question as to why he wants to know why Scott called him his Alpha._

" _You're my Alpha," Scott answered him effortlessly, like it was the most obvious thing in the entire world._

 _Peter sighed and bowed his head. "Scott, Derek is your Alpha, not me…he's…" Peter tried looking to say the right thing but before he could continue, Scott spoke up again, his small voice breaking Peter._

" _No. He means good but," Scott looked up at him, his eyes shining blue. "You understand me better; you maybe even know why I killed Theo. He was my friend when Isaac wasn't here, yes, he betrayed me, but for a time, he was my friend, he was my everything. Derek can't understand that," Scott ended._

 _Peter didn't answer as he uncurled Scott's fists, gently wiping the blood off in his own pants._

" _I'm not an Alpha, pup."_

 _Scott sighed and Peter could smell the unshed tears from the teen._

' _Don't shed a tear for me'_

 _He looked up when Scott sighed again._

 _Peter shook his head and thought that when he didn't want a pack, he got one and when he had wanted one, he had fought him every step of the way._

 _Peter chuckled and the room faded to black._

Isaac POV.

He sat leaned against the wall right beside the door and waited for Peter to be done with Scott. The older wolf hadn't told him what he wanted to talk to him about, just that it would be a bad idea to come straight back to the room after talking with Araya.

He heard the door slowly open and looked up at Peter when the man sat down in front of him, his face wary and mournful, making Isaac fear what he was going to say.

"He tried to shoot himself again." Was all that was said.

Isaac's thoughts immediately went back serval years to when Scott had been in hospital. The all too real image of the pale teen entered his mind and he shivered.

"He's all yours," Peter said again before he rose to his feet and walked down the hallway that Isaac came from.

The beta frowned at the sorrow and grief he could smell pouring off the older wolf, before he shook his head and slowly walked into the room that Scott was in.

His Pretty sat on the bed, dried blood on his neck that he quickly dismissed as he got on his knees and took Scott's hands in his, his thumbs softly stroking Scott hands, no words spoken.

"Remember what we promised each other some time ago?" he decided to begin.

Pretty didn't indicate that he had heard Isaac but the younger wolf knew that he couldn't push Scott right now, that would be like handing the older teen a gun and telling him to pull the trigger.

"N-n-n-ot t-to lie to e-each ot-her," Scott stuttered and curled into himself, trying to pull his hands back in order to protect himself from harm, his shoulders were already pulling tight and the teen's scent grew frightened.

"No, no, no Scott, I'm not mad, please, I'm not mad at you," he quickly said as he let go of Scott and the teen scrambled away from him, blue eyes perking forward from where he had hidden his face behind his arms.

Mentally killing Rafael McCall again and again, he carefully and slowly crawled over to Scott, the older wolf releasing something between a whine and whimper and he flinched when Isaac tried to reach out to him with a hand. He sighed again, his own wolf whining at the pain their mate felt.

It was true that they had agreed to not lie to each other but like many things with Scott when he was hard pressed, he lied. He expected punishments when he had broken a rule or done wrong and despite that Isaac had never raised a hand against Scott, the teen remaining afraid of raised voices and arms, anything that could harm him.

He swallowed and slowly laid his head on Scott's shoulder, letting a soft and pleased sight out when the other teen didn flinch.

He knew that both of them were longing for an Alpha, Scott needed one like he needed air and as much help and improvement that Derek had been, he simply wasn't the Alpha that his mate so desperately needed.

And now the younger Hale had left, gone back to the pack and left them with Peter. He smiled and pressed a kiss to Scott's neck, the soft smile turning into a grin when Scott asked, "What are you smiling over?"

Isaac huffed but the smile didn't go away.

"I'm thinking that after all this time it's still Peter who saves everybody, even when he most of all think we're a bunch of immature children."

Scott rose to his elbows and looked serious at Isaac.

"He would make a great Alpha now," Scott said and flashed his eyes before laying back down on the bed, curling up against Isaac.

Isaac sighed and hid his face in Scott's hair. "All we can do is hope," he answered.

' _All I'm gasping for, is one last breath of hope,  
to heal the hearts I broke.'_

 **A/N.  
How was it?  
Special sorry to GFM for the heartbreak, write a review darling.  
Review and make me update faster, I live and breathe for them.**


End file.
